Seeing Through Others' Eyes
by Divinous of Retribution
Summary: Azama and Setsuna have become sweethearts. They are both extremely happy, yet Azama is stuck on something she said. Join him as he discovers himself, and begins to discover how it feels to love someone. Admittedly my first story on this site. Any constructive comments are welcome. Will continue as a series if anyone wishes it! Enjoy. T for safety and possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

" _How could you possibly like me anyway? I'm always being rude and sarcastic!"_

 _Setsuna stood before him with a silly grin on her reddening face. She had just revealed that she was in love with him, Azama, the aloof and witty monk. Azama was surprised to say the least, for he would have never thought a woman of any type would find him charming._

 _"That's very sweat of you to say." Azama looked at her in disbelief. Of course she didn't understand what he meant. Her absentmindedness and innocent kindness made her immune to the majority of his negative comments. Yet it is that very kindness and positivity that caused him to enjoy her company. He had secretly liked her for a long time, but like a child he teased her to keep anyone from finding out; especially her. Azama never cared about how people felt about him, yet for some reason when it came to Setsuna, he felt uneasy at the idea of her rejecting him. Looking at the situation now, though, he probably shouldn't have worried in the first place!_

 _After philosophizing about how it must be some humorous fate that they met, admitted his feelings to her. He was quite embarrassed, however seeing the archer's face shine with happiness made him completely sound again._

 _"Oh, Azama, you always say the sweetest things to me. I'm overwhelmed…"_

 _"You and me both, Setsuna. Say, why don't we go for a walk?" Azama started. "I think we've got a lot to discuss."_

 _During their walk, they talked about many things, but mostly about how they came to liking each other. After a short silence, Azama felt the girl's fingers intertwine with his, giving him an odd sensation of both nervousness and comfort. "You're a good person Azama."_

 _"Huh?" He looked down at her._

 _"You asked how I could ever like you, "She said simply. "Well, I know you more than other people do. And I can see who you really are: a good person."_

 _The monk looked at her amazed. Was this truly coming from her? "For a daydreaming trap magnet, you actually say some pretty smart things." He teased._

 _Setsuna giggled. "Thank you Azama!" The monk sighed. Of course, it's still the same old Setsuna._

The day they both revealed how they felt for each other was about a week ago. In between battles and his daily meditation sessions, he would find himself spending time with her. Most if not all of the camp didn't know about their relationship (not even their liege Hinoka), yet that wasn't what was bothering him. The thing on his mind was what Setsuna said about him; he was a good person? Was it her just not seeing his negativity, or did she see something that he couldn't?

As much as it pained him to do so, he needed to ask for help. He decided to go to Hinoka, considering she knew Setsuna more than anyone else he could think of. It doesn't hurt either that the Pegasus rider was one of his more, how should he say, closer connections. Naturally, he found her in the gardens training like she usually does in the late mornings.

"Ah, Lady Hinoka! Good morning to you!" he stated in his cheerful tone.

"Morning Azama," she said in between swings. She stopped, wiped her face, and looked at him. "I hope you didn't come here to annoy me, cause I'm really not in the mood for your antics right now."

"Oh ho! No need to worry my lady, I have no time to mock your messy appearance today!" She began glaring at him. "Ha ha! Anyway, I actually came because I request your help." Her glare was replaced with a look of confusion.

"You need…help? From me?!" Her expression was quite priceless. It took every fiber in Azama's body not to make fun of it. Speaking of mocking, he forgot that he would have to tell his liege of his current relationship status. The monk can only imagine what teasing could come of that.

"Yes, well…this might take a little explaining first. How 'bout we go make ourselves comfortable." Looking around, he saw a comfortable bench under a tree. Making themselves comfortable, he explained the situation after a very awkward pause. "Well, I should probably begin by telling you that Setsuna and I are in a relationship. You know, like, a couple." _Here it comes_ , he thought.

He looked at her, and she appeared not to believe him. However, seeing how serious he was acting, her face slowly converted into a surprising amount of sensitivity. "You- you're serious?" He nodded. "Well, Azama I…I'm actually real proud of you, as well as happy for you two. Congratulations, truly. I mean that."

 _Wow, well that's not what I expected at all. Makes things easier at least,_ he thought to himself. "Well thank you. But that's not what I came here to talk about actually. It's about something she said." The princess looked at him, as focused as ever. "You see, you understand her more than most, so I wanted your opinion. She says that I'm…a good person."

Out of nowhere, Hinoka began to laugh rather hard, leaving Azama the one confused this time. "Ha ha ha, really?! That's what's got you bent out of shape? Where's all that confidence you're so well known for? Ha ha ha ha!" He sat waiting for her to calm down, not really minding her criticism. Like she said, he didn't care how people viewed him (well, minus the one exception).

"I'm amazed you haven't been able to see it yet," she continued. "I think your own beliefs are clouding how you truly see yourself. Azama, you aren't as cold as you think. You claim that death comes for everyone, and you don't get upset at the idea of people dying. I used to believe you when you said that. But after watching how you act in battle, I don't think you fully believe that."

He didn't truly believe what he preached? That's a preposterous notion. But he continued to listen. "I've seen how you get worked up when people you're close to get hurt. You say you don't care, but you're just as human as the rest of us."

"What? T-that's ridiculous!" He stated. Trying to laugh it off as a joke, he saw how her expression was far from comical anymore.

"Now don't tell me you don't remember all those times you've protected me from harm in battle. You step in and take the blows yourself if you have to! Now that isn't really a quality of a disobedient, uncaring retainer, is it?"

"No but," she had his attention now. For once, the monk's quick wit failed him, and he had nothing to say.

"Let's not forget the reprimand you gave me that one time. I could see the worry in your face. And let's not forget the bear trap incident." How could he possibly forget that? Setsuna's unnatural unluckiness with traps took a huge negative turn, and her leg was in critical shape. If Hinoka and Azama didn't come when they did, she could have been gone from this world. She kept going, "I don't think I've ever seen you so upset. The worry and anger on your face, I was amazed at how devoted you were to fixing her up. You stayed in that room day and night so she would be able to walk again." She laughed softly. "I remember how she would keep apologizing to you, but you would tell her to forget about it."

He couldn't believe it. Has he been lying to himself this whole time? _Now that I think about it, I guess I have gotten worried quite a lot._ Thinking to himself, he remembered all the countless times he helped someone, and was actually worried about their safety. Such as the fearless knight Effie, who actually called him a "friend". He remembered hearing about how she was in critical condition, and would always rush over to heal her. Did he do it because he was actually worried about his, dare he say, friend?

Seeing Azama sitting there with a dumb face, Hinoka got irritated. With a shaking fist, she bopped him on the back of the head to bring him back to reality. He looked at her amazed she would do something so unnecessary, but then she spoke yet again.

"Do you still doubt yourself? Listen here Azama, you might be annoying, sarcastic, and outright cruel sometimes; but you aren't heartless. I've known you as long as Setsuna, and I bet that's what she meant by what she said! She sees you as a good person, despite your many flaws. Kind of like how you constantly point out everyone else's flaws, yet make an effort to care, admittedly in your own weird way. As quircky as you are, I have always been glad to be your friend."

"You…you think of me as a friend?" Azama asked. She sincerely nodded. This was the second time someone called him a friend, and he was truly touched. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you my lady." After a few seconds, however, that classic smirk appeared back on the healer's face. "But what am I still doing here? Unlike you, I have someone I need to go see! Thanks for the spirited discussion, but I have somewhere better to be. See you later my lady!"

And just like that, he got up and began to leave. Before fully exiting, he turned to face Hinoka with a thankful look. She returned an amused smile, and told him to just get out of here. And gladly, he did

Setsuna was waiting at a small pond in the town they last came across on their group's travels. She agreed with her sweetheart that they would spend the afternoon together, and this is where they would meet. Azama was running a little late, but she wasn't worried. After a few more minutes, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned to look what it was. She smiled brightly.

"Azama! You're here!" She ran up to him and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. The monk, not ready for this, took a few seconds to finally rap her in his arm to return the embrace.

"W-well of course I am! I would never lie to you my dear." He began to feel that nerve-racking peace he found so anomalous. "Setsuna, I just want you to know that, though I might not always show it, I truly care for you a lot."

She looked up confused, but then smiled lazily again. "What are you talking about? You show it all the time!"

"Heh! I suppose your right…" he looked down to her. "Setsuna?"

"Hmm?"

Azama began to open his eyes, and looked directly into her blue sapphires. She was in awe at the sight of his beautiful eyes, which had amazing, star shaped pupils. Truly a rare sight indeed. He spoke softly-"I…I love you. Truly."

Lost in his gaze, she began to draw her face closer to his. "I love you too." She gently closed her eyes, and kissed him. Azama was stunned, but relaxed into it, closing his eyes once more. When they separated, Setsuna began to giggle. "Wow," she whispered.

Azama couldn't even manage to say that much. He simply grabbed her hands and led her to a nice spot close to the lake. They sat there side by side, her head on his shoulder until the sun set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notes: I don't think anyone really gives Azama any credit. In quite a few of his supports you can actually see his good side (like Efffie's or Subaki's for example). Or in Conquest chapter 24 (Kind of but not really spoiler here***) he actually protects Hinoka from harm and stands up for her. He even says in the Beach Brawl DLC how he thinks Hinoka deserves a vacation and wishes her to have a good time! Little things like that. (End of "spoilers") Anyway, this is my first story, and I saw that Azama had no good stories or pairings on this sight, so I changed that. Please review, if you guys want this to continue, I might if you convince me.

I own nothing, Nintendo has all rights. Some dialogue was used from his supports (if you haven't noticed)


	2. Chapter 2

"Azama-"

"Don't talk Effie; your wounds are very severe." Azama stated. Corrin's army had just got finished with a battle, and as per usual the monk's friend Effie decided to take a hefty blow for someone. As per usual, he made it his job to heal her up.

"…Are you mad?" Effie asked.

At first Azama scoffed, "Why would I…"she kept staring at him with that innocent face. "I...a little. I'm a little upset okay?" Ever since his talk with Hinoka, the star-eyed monk tried to be more honest with his feelings, especially towards himself.

Once he was finished patching her up, she looked at him with worry. Azama caught this and spoke up again. "Calm down, I'm not that upset."

"Yeah but Azama-"

"But you really should at least MAKE an effort to not get so beat up!"

"Okay but-"

Not to mention-"

"AZAMA!" This time it was Effie's turn to cut him off, and he was none the less surprised. "Listen I'm glad you're admitting to being worried and all, but don't you think we should take care of that arrow in your shoulder?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at his left shoulder, and sure enough he remembered about _his own_ injuries. It was beginning to stain his clothes with his own blood, yet he began to laugh, causing the pink knight to look at him with confusion. "Ah yes, I nearly forgot! Aha ha ha!"

Effie gave him a sour look. She didn't see how this was funny, especially since it was stuck in him pretty good. In order to heal it properly they would have to pull it out first, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

Xxx

On their way back to the Astral Plane, Effie talked to the eccentric monk. She hadn't seen him in a while, and it was nice to catch up with friends during such dire times. "So Azama, how have you been lately?"

"Hmm? Oh, I've been just fine. Same old same old." He responded in his cheery tone.

Effie laughed a little. "Oh yeah? That's not what I heard. Rumer has it you got yourself a sweetheart." The monk began turning red. She laughed harder this time. "Well that's a new reaction. Well I'm guessing the shade of your cheeks means it's true?"

"W-well if you must know, yes it's true. Even a sardonic priest like me is passionate every now and then. Why are you asking, are you jealous?" he teased.

She looked at him with amusement, ignoring that last statement. "Well that's great to hear. Who is this lucky lady if I might ask?"

"Azama!" As if on cue, a feminine voice called out the monks name from Corrin's so-called castle (it always seemed more like a weird village to Azama). Both of them looked in the general direction and saw Setsuna running and waving towards their location. "I'm so glad you're back Azama!"

Without any warning, the archer ran straight into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing and enjoying his presence. Azama looked down at her. "Well it's great to return! You didn't give lady Hinoka any trouble sorting the storage while I was gone, did you?" he asked in his cheerful manner. Effie couldn't help but notice how his tone sounded different. She thought it sounded more sincere than usual.

"Well," Setsuna began, "it started fine, until I got tied up in the rope and string. It took lady Hinoka for eeeever to get me untangled." She continued to smile happily, as if that little incident didn't bother her at all.

Before the monk could respond, Effie brought herself back into the conversation. "Well Azama, how did you get such a nice, cute girl to like you?" Her playful teasing didn't really bother him this time, and he simply played along by shrugging.

The Hoshidan sniper giggled at Effie's words. "You think I'm cute? That's nice of you to say! You're pretty cute too!" Setsuna said. Effie smiled at that and said thank you. Noticing her own words, Setsuna hugged Azama a little tighter. "Hey, but don't think because you're cute you can have Azama. He's already taken." Effie looked at her surprised for only a second before she started laughing. The goofy healer seemed a little embarrassed by this.

"Ah ha ha! Oh you don't have to worry about that, he's just a friend that heals me up when I need it." The answer, to no one's shock, sounded good to the archer, and she smiled at Effie. They talked as they made their way to the mess hall to eat (Effie more than anyone as per usual). When they all finished, Effie said goodbye and left for the training area. Setsuna grabbed Azama's hand, and he already knew what she wanted. Just as they do every evening, the two of them went for a walk.

Xxx

Corrin looked at Azama confused. "You want my help with what?"

"Planning a date for my beloved Setsuna! What's with the dumb face, aren't you supposed to be a prince?" Azama stated with that grin so many people disliked. Corrin knew he was being made fun of, but the fact Azama is asking for assistance in relationships was too weird. And the day after a battle no doubt!

"That's…what I thought you said. But I mean, why ask me?" Corrin asked.

"Simple. You seem to be very skilled when it comes to relationships. How else could you bring two fighting countries together, and establish friendships with both sides?"

What the monk said made sense in a way, but still. "Azama, there's kind of a difference between bringing nations together, and planning a date. I mean, can't you plan your own date?"

Azama laughed. "Well you see the idea of displeasing my sweet with an unsatisfactory date is kind of scary." Did Corrin seriously hear that right…?

"You've killed a bear with nothing but your hands, yet you're scared of planning a date wrong?"

"Yep! Pretty funny right?" After he said that, he smirked at Corrin's confused face. "So, will you help?"

 _How can I refuse?_ Corrin thought. "Fine, but I'll only help by giving a few ideas. The actual planning you have to do on your own. I'm sure with your clever wit you can think of something yourself after all. Sound good?"

Azama grinned even wider. "That will do just fine."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Notes: There's another chapter. A little goofier, but none the less more content. Next chapter will definitely be more centered on them, so hope to hear from those of you enjoying it. Please review your thoughts, ideas, etc. I need to get better and hearing from the readers is the best way to do so. See ya next time!


End file.
